TOTAL DRAMA CROSSOVER!
by gage.brennan.1
Summary: Hi chris McClain here filming live from the good old camp Wawannakwa, located in maskoka ontario! now this season me and chef broke some rules to bring you a more hehe "diverse" cast, all of them are here for their own gain, and we're here for their pain! lets see all your favorites from fictional universe fight it out, on TOTAL. DRAMA. CROSSOVER!


TOTAL DRAMA CROSSOVER!  
Boys  
• Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)- This young sleuth has worked at uncovering the mysteries of gravity falls along with his twin sister. His skills involve a strategic mind set, and a nose as a detective.  
• Karkat Vantas (homestuck)- this angry troll has come to lead his team to victory, which he will do by yelling everyones ears off. Though I good leader he is not the strongest fighter, which may cost him in the game  
• Eren Jeagar (attack on titan)- the hot headed revenge seeking kid has great physical strength if not the brightest of the group, all he has is his adopted sister.  
• Death the kid (Soul eater)- the extremely OCD kid is an extreme fighter and obnoxious perfectionist  
• Dean Winchester (Supernatural) – the elder Winchester brother, is emotionally unstable, kind of a dork, but a hit with the ladies  
• Rory Williams (Doctor Who)-this loyal yet slightly stupid guy, is emotionally strong willed  
• Kazuto Kiriguya (Sword Art Online)- the young solo player has practiced since he got out of the game, he is loyal to his friends. But after serving time in the game he ends up in depressions when a teammate is lost. Hopefully he will see the lines between life and game soon enough to win.  
• Tony Stark(Iron Man) –the billionaire playboy philanthropist has nothing to gain from this contest and is simply here to relive his childhood as a ladies man from the beginning  
• Perrigrin Took, Pippen (The Lord of the Rings)- a short stack of trouble and adventure for this hobbit, when his life is flipped upside down, he prefers this to the orcs, the fact that there is promised food and beds for him to sleep in before returning to the adventure  
• John Wastson (Sherlock)- ex-army doctor, also quite a novice compared to Sherlock himself but he is still quite intelligent having since moved in with sherlock  
Girls  
• Winry rockbell (Frull-Metal Alchemist)- the automail engineer has a knack for building stuff and looking gorgeous while she does it, great member to have on a team  
• Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) –this shy, yet extremely powerful girl isn't assertive but always pulls through for her comrades  
• Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls)- the goofy twin sister of dipper. She tends to make friends wherever she goes, even her enemies tend to befriend her in the end. Her goofy easygoing attitude tends to make her careless.  
• Marceline (Adventure time)- the ultra-powerful vampire queen, has been brought to our show and temporarily made mortal so she can participate. Although strong, she tends to be very chill, but when push comes to shove she is a handy ally.  
• Hermoine Granger (Harry Potter series)- a genius girl with a habit of seeking knowledge, but without her magic to aid her in the contest? Who knows how she will last  
• Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games)- the winner of the 74th annual hunger games and an expert at surviving in nature and using a bow, though slightly traumatized and not the best at making friends.  
• Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) – the rich and "best at everything" she has money but from what we have gathered she usually has to buy her friends and has NO concept of interacting with other people what so ever  
• Vriska Serket (Homestuck)- the rather traumatized and murderous "spider b***" is strong, lucky and manipulative, although she works bad with others she will definately be one of the contenders  
• Tharja (Fire Emblem; Awakening) –stalker? Yes. Creepy? Definitely. Tharja was an enchantress or Dark mage, master of curses and just scaring people in general, but does she have a kinder heart then she lets on?

· Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on titan) – mikasa is the orphaned adopted sister of eren, she is only here because we couldn't get her off of him for five minutes as, she is sworn to protect him since she doesn't want to lose any more family


End file.
